Sleep Without You
by Casey Mac
Summary: Bellamy waits for Clarke to come home from Girls' Night Out. Established relationship. Fluff. SongFic. One shot.


This is a songfic inspired by "Sleep Without You" by Brett Young. Give it a listen.

* * *

Sleep Without You

1am, Thursday. He's lying in bed staring up at the ceiling waiting for Clarke to come home. Clarke had gone out with Raven, Octavia, Harper, Monroe, and Maya for their monthly Girls' Night Out, No Boys Allowed. The guys had come over for poker night since all their respective significants were all together. They left about two hours ago since most of them had to work in the morning. Bellamy was on winter break from the university where he was a Greek and Roman History professor. Clarke had switched shifts at the hospital earlier in the week which meant that she didn't have to work the 3rd shift tonight, hence girls night.

He and Clarke had been together for just over a year. They were similarly different and that's what made them work. Smiling to himself, he thought about the conversation that they had earlier in the week.

"So." Clarke started, as she dropped onto the couch next to him, where he was grading papers.  
"Seeds in a field." He responded, not looking up from the quiz that he was looking over.  
"You are such a nerd." She says through a smile.  
"True. But I'm your nerd."  
"And don't you forget it. Audrey called asking if we could trade shifts. She would take my overnight on Thursday if I can cover her shift tonight."  
"Ok." Being a surgical resident means that Clarke is working insane hours and days off are precious. Especially unscheduled ones.  
"Well, I was wondering if it would be ok to postpone date night to next week. Harper called wanting to do girls night since they all have off Friday with the holiday."  
"Sure."  
Clarke raises her eyebrow at him. "Really? No comment. No argument."  
"Nope. Go have fun with your girls. Octavia was just bitching to me the other day about how she never gets to spend time with you since you are always working or getting called in. I know you can use a girls night. Besides, I know where you sleep." He says as he winks at her with his signature smirk.  
She gives him a soft smile as she leans in for a kiss. "Of course you do. In your arms." She kisses him, sweet and full of love. "Nowhere else I'd want to."  
He kisses her back and then rubs his nose on hers. "Go call Octavia and tell her the good news. She'll probably scream so loud I'll be able to hear it out here."  
Clarke kisses him again and darts into their room for her phone to call O. Not 60 seconds later, he can hear Octavia screaming into the phone.

Now it's almost 1am and he figures that Clarke will be on her way soon. They always stay until bar time. Most of the time they get an Uber home, but sometimes they call one of the boys to come pick them up. It's usually him, since he has the biggest car. Everyone always gives him a hard time for his 2000 Buick Park Avenue, but they always want him to drive since it has a ton of space and is really comfortable.

He hears Clarke's text notification from the nightstand next to the bed and reaches over to grab it. "Coming home soon", is all it says and he knows that she'll be home in about 30 minutes. After the guys had left, he had tried grading the few remaining term papers that were remaining. He finished the paper that he was working on, turned off the TV and went into their bedroom. After going through his nightly routine, he crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep. But he couldn't. After he and Clarke had gotten together the first time, they always had a hard time sleeping without each other. So here he is, laying wide awake, waiting for his girl to get home. Since Clarke has to work tomorrow, well now today, she won't be drinking. Just dancing the night away.

He hears a car pull up out front of their apartment and knows that it's her. He goes out to the living room to wait for her to come into the house. Sitting on the couch, he waits for her to come in the door. She does, not bothering to be quiet. Kicking off her shoes at the door, she audibly groans with relief. Seeing the light on she turns around, knowing full well he'll be on the couch waiting for her.

"Have fun?" He asked as she flopped into his lap.  
"Of course. Your sister would have killed me if I didn't." She replied as she snuggled into his lap. They sit like that, cuddled up on the couch together, until Clarke yawns loudly and shivers a little.  
"Alright, Sleepy. Let's get you to bed." He says as he stands up with her still in his arms.  
"Bell! Put me down!"  
"Sorry, Princess. You're too tired to walk." He walks them into their room and sets her on the bed. She smiles up at him sleepily and put her arms up to have him pull her dress off. He chuckles and does so. She takes off her bra and pulls on one of his t-shirts that she refuses to give back, and crawls under the covers. He follows her and wraps his arms around her waist as he pulls her back into his chest.

Leaning over, he gives he a kiss. "Good night, Princess. I love you."

She kisses him back. "Good night, Bell. I love you, too."


End file.
